Abi
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: Abi is upset so she goes round to Jay's for some comfort, and then she realises something. And then she makes a decision, a decision that changes her life. If it is for better or worse she does not know yet, but one things for sure, her life will never be the same again...
1. Comfort

**This is my first eastenders fanfic. I've been thinking about doing this story for a while and now I am. This is set after christmas so derek is dead and Joey and Lauren are gonna be kind of together, I'm not sure yet. I wont be able to update much coz This will be my second story on the go at the moment. Enjoy, I hope. :) :P**

Comfort

Abi branning let the tears slide down her cheek as the coffin was lowered into the ground. She hadn't really liked Uncle Derek when he was alive, he had bought so much heartbreak to the branning family while he was alive but now he was dead it was...strange. She glanced up at her family surrounding her. Tears were flowing down Alice's face while Lauren and Joey were holding hands. Joey was fighting back tears, Abi could tell. Abi could always tell when something was wrong, she had always been able to, ever since she was little.

Lauren and Joey. Abi wasn't sure whether they were together or not, she didn't disagree with their relationship but she wasn't sure she agreed with it either. They were cousins! They had the same blood running through their veins, it was...strange.

Everything was strange, Abi didn't understand why bad things had to happen to the Branning family. First there was Billy, then dad and Stacey, then Bradley, then mum's cancer, and now this. There was only one person Abi wanted at the moment, and she was going to see him as soon as she got home.

Abi sat in Jay's comforting arms, letting the tears flow down her face. She felt safe with Jay, he was always there for her, whatever happened. Sure they had their ups and downs but she loved him and he loved her, that was all that mattered.

She turned to face him, looking into his loving eyes she stared at him. Something stirred inside of her, this was it. Jay was the person she wanted to be with, now, forever? She wasn't sure but this was the present.

She kissed him, a long, loving kiss. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He understood exactly what she wanted by the look in her eyes. "Are you sure Abs?" He asked, taking her hand, "You're upset, a-"

Abi silenced him with a kiss, "I'm sure." She said as she pulled away, "I love you Jay, I will always love you."

**Please review :) :P If you find any ways to improve please tell me.**


	2. 1 month later

**Thanks for the review :) :P**

1 month later

Abi ran into the bathroom and puked, _again_. She had been ill for the last couple of days now, god she felt terrible. She hadn't been out the house but Jay had come to visit her. He hadn't stayed long though, Abi didn't want him to catch whatever she had.

As she wandered back to her room she thought about what her mum and dad were doing on their honeymoon. Kirsty had gone back to Manchester and mum and dad were giving it a go.

She glanced at her calender, they were back in a week. Her eyes were drawn to the little cross she had in the corner of one of the dates. That was 2 weeks ago.

Abi sat up in shock, she couldn't remember her period coming this month. It must have! Or maybe she just missed it, it happens. She couldn't help but remember the night with Jay as a feeling of dread settled in her stomach.

There was one person who Abi knew could help her. She picked up her phone, "Lola, I need you..."

* * *

Lola was over in half an hour, the pregnancy tests in her bag. She followed Abi upstairs and gave her one. As Abi went into the bathroom Lola couldn't help but laugh inside, Abi, pregnant! Abi had always been the good girl, the girl who wasn't the type to get pregnant at 16.

Abi came out the bathroom, white stick in hand. "How long do I have to wait?" She asked, worry clear in her voice. "3 minutes." Lola replied as they made their way into Abi's bedroom.

"So," Lola decided to try and lighten the mood, "How many times have you done it."

Abi couldnt help but let out a small laugh, "Just the once."

Lola waited a second before saying, "It was Jay, wasn't it?"

"Uh, Yeah!" Abi said, "Who else would it be?"

"I don't know," Said Lola, "You could have hundreds of boyfriends behind Jay's back that you haven't told me about."

"No, Jay is my only boyfriend," Abi looked at the clock, "3 minutes..."

The 2 teenage girls stared at the pregnancy test on the table, Abi reached out to turn it over. She took a deep breath before placing it down on the table, it was positive.

Abi took in a sharp breath as a tear rolled down her cheek, pregnant! She couldn't be pregnant! This wasn't supposed to happen, what would everyone say?

More tears rolled down her cheeks as Lola pulled her best friend into a big hug. "It'll be alright Abs, I promise."

Abi pulled out of the hug, "How will it be alright!? Dad'll want me to have an abortion, Mum'll think I'm stupid, will Jay even want it?"

Lola stared at her best friend, "Do you really need to ask that, see how Jay is with Lexi, he loves kids."

"Yeah, I guess." Abi said as she picked up the pregnancy test and stared at the small cross. Just then Lauren walked in...

**Please review thx :) :P**


	3. Lauren and Jay

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Lauren and Jay

"Abs, don't tell me it's yours." Lauren knew she didn't need to ask that question, looking at the two girls infront of her it had to be Abi's pregnancy test, Abi's _positive_ pregnancy test.

A fresh wave of tears fell from Abi's eyes as she looked at her sister, Lauren could hardly move, Abi was pregnant! Her little sister was pregnant!

Lola stood up, knowing the sisters needed time alone, "I'm going to go and see Lexi, see you later." With that she left the room as quickly as she could and left the house.

Abi and Lauren were silent, neither of them sure what to say. Still saying nothing, Lauren engulfed her sister in a huge hug, silently comforting her. Lauren knew how her parents would react, they wouldn't be that surprised if it was her that was pregnant but Abi, seriously, they would hit the roof.

Lauren knew she would have to talk to Abi, sort some things out. "Abs, have you told Jay yet?" That was the first thing Lauren wanted to know.

Abi shook her head as she looked up at Lauren, "I-I don't know how, I mean, where would I start?" Abi said.

"I'll phone him up and tell him to come over, and we can tell him, what's his number." Lauren said.

Abi passed her mobile to Lauren and sat in silence as she phoned Jay...

* * *

Jay came over 10 minutes later and Lauren opened the door, Abi was now sitting in the living room, curled up on the sofa, her hand resting on her flat belly. A belly that wouldn't be flat for much longer.

"Abs, what's wrong?" Jay cried as he saw her tear stained face. He raced to her side and gave her a huge hug. Abi couldn't stop new tears falling from her eyes as she leant on Jay.

He pulled away, "Babe, what's wrong, you can tell me." Jay said.

Lauren was hovering near the door, not sure whether she should go in or not. She decided not to, because Abi would probably want to tell him on her own, without help from her older sister.

Abi took in a deep breath, "Jay, do you really love me, I mean properly, do you really love me."

Jay looked into Abi's eyes, feeling confused, "Of course I do Abs, you know I do. What's bought this on, ey, what's wrong?" He asked, looking into Abi's beautiful eyes, feeling nothing but love and concern for her.

"Jay, I'm, I'm..." Abi trailed off, not sure how she could carry on.

"You're what? What's wrong babe, tell me." Jay said, feeling even more worried for Abi.

"I'm pregnant." Abi whispered, her voice cracking as new tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What? How?" Jay asked in shock.

"How d'ya think!" Abi shouted.

"Shh, don't shout babe, I was shocked, that's all." Jay said, still in a state of shock.

"I-I'm sorry Jay." Abi said, looking into his eyes.

"What for?" He asked, "You've got nothing to be sorry for, come here babe." Jay said as Abi fell into his arms, crying into his shoulder.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	4. Acting normal

**Thx for reviews and follows :) :P**

Acting normal

Abi sat opposite her Nan at the table, picking at the food she had cooked for her grandaughter's. It wasn't much but Lauren and Nan had eaten all of their food.

Abi wanted to eat it but physically couldn't, her morning sickness was getting really bad and she was afraid if she ate anything she would puke it back up again.

"What's wrong Abi? Isn't my food good enough for you?" Cora asked, wondering why the usually bubbly Abi was so...quiet.

"Uh, Oh no, it's fine Nan, it's just, I ate when I was out with Jay earlier." Abi said quickly, hoping she wasn't giving anything away.

"All right then, should I save it for later?" Cora asked, not totally convinced.

"Yeah, thanks Nan." Abi said, forcing a smile.

Abi left the table and went up to her bedroom. She flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes. It felt like keeping this secret was killing her.

Lauren opened the door quietly and saw Abi having a sleep. Lauren sighed, she still couldn't quite get her head around Abi being pregnant. She glanced a the calender, mum and dad were due back in 5 days, then Abi would have to tell them.

Abi groaned as she woke up, her sleep slightly refreshing but not enough to make her feel normal.

She saw Lauren standing at the door, and looked at her before saying, "Come in then."

Lauren walked into Abi's room and sat on the bed next to her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Abi started the conversation, "I can't do this Lauren, I can't keep it a secret from Nan."

Lauren looked at Abi, "You have to, if you tell Nan she'll be on the phone to mum and dad before you can say baby."

Abi looked doubtfully at Lauren, "Yeah I know, but acting normal, it's harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, I know Abs, why don't you go round Jay's, you don't have to act normal round him." Lauren suggested, knowing Abi needed to get out the house.

"Alright, I'll go phone him." Abi said, reaching for her mobile and finding Jay's number.

* * *

Abi and Jay were the only ones in as they cuddled on the sofa watching tv. Abi felt so happy and relaxed in Jay's loving arms she never wanted the moment to end. Jay was running one hand through Abi's blonde hair while the other hand was laid over Abi's belly. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about the baby inside of her, _his _baby.

"I love you Abs, I really love you." He whispered in her ear.

Abi turned her head and smiled at him, "I love you too."

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	5. Return

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Return

Abi looked out her window as the taxi drove up outside. She saw her mum and dad getting out of the car, then she saw Oscar running towards their parents, obviously let out by Nan or Lauren. She let her mind wander, in 5 years, that could be her and Jay, coming back from their honeymoon, their kid running out to give them a big hug.

Lauren knocked on the door quietly, "Their back." She said, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I know." Abi replied. Lauren left her alone again, and Abi prepared herself to go downstairs. She put a fake smile on her face and walked down the stairs.

Max and Tanya were sitting in the living room, having dumped all their cases in the hallway. Abi took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey, how was Spain then?"

"Abs," Tanya stood up and hugged her daughter, unaware of the secret she was keeping, "I've missed you so much."

"Missed ya too." Abi said, closing her eyes and imagining her mums reaction when she told her she was pregnant, it wasn't good.

Tanya pulled away, "Are you alright? You look a little peaky." she asked.

Abi closed her eyes, "I'm fine, and anyway you haven't told me about Spain yet."

* * *

That night the whole family had a chinese takeaway, but Abi wasn't hungry. She picked at her food but couldn't bring herself to eat much. Her morning sickness wasn't so bad today, she was just really worried about telling her parents, where would she start.

Mum would be so dissapointed and dad, well he would go mental.

Lauren kept giving Abi reassuring looks, and god did she need them. If Lauren wasn't there she probably would have broke down into tears by now.

"You sure you're alright Abs?" Asked Max, "You've hardly eaten anything."

"I'm just feeling a little sick that's all, nothing to worry about." Abi replied, wishing with all her heart that what she said was true.

"Do you wanna go have a lie down, maybe that would make you feel better." Tanya suggested.

"Yeah, I will." Abi said as she stood up and went up to her bedroom as quickly as possible. She was dreading telling her parents, she just didn't know how to do it. What was she gonna do, it wasn't like she could go up to them and go, "By the way, I'm pregnant." Imagine if she did do that, it would be quite funny actually. They would probably think she was joking.

* * *

As Tanya was doing the washing up later she cast her mind to Abi. There was something her youngest daughter wasn't telling her and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Lauren knew what it was, she had seen the two of them casting glances at eachother during dinner.

The only thing was, Tanya had no idea what it was, Abi was a good girl, whaat could be wrong...

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	6. Silly girl

**Thx for the reviews, in the story its the 12th of february :) :P**

Silly girl

"Abs, you all right?" Max asked as Abi left the bathroom, she had been being sick all morning.

"Yeah, I'm all right, just a tummy bug." Abi replied, just wanting to get into her bed and go to sleep.

"Are you sure?" Max persisted, "Do you want any medicine, a hot water bottle?"

"I'm Fine!" Abi yelled, "I don't want anything, just leave me alone!" She stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Half of her felt like yelling some more and the other half just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

She decided to text Jay.

_Abi: Hey, u working xxx_  
_Jay: Na, not 2day, u want me to come over xxx_  
_Abi: Yeh, dad thinks i hav tummy bug, need someone 2 talk 2 xxx_  
_Jay: k, b over in 10 xxx  
Abi: kl, c ya soon xxx  
Jay: c ya xxx_

* * *

Jay came over with some chocolate and DVD's and went up to Abi's room. He didn't say anything but she didn't look good. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had huge black rings under her eyes. Her skin was pale and she had no make up on. She was still in her cow onsie and obviously hadn't been up at all today.

"Hey babe, you all right?" He asked, going to sit next to her.

"If one more person asks me that I think I might just have to kill them." Abi half joked.

"Right then," Jay said, "Mean girls or St trinians?"

Abi laughed before saying "You hate them."

"Yeah," Jay said, "But you don't, and you will be getting everything you want for the next nine months."

"That it!" Abi joked, "I want everything _forever_!"

"So, which one?" Jay asked, wanting an answer this time.

"Umm, Mean girls." Abi decided, "Pass the chocolate."

"Will I get any?" Jay asked.

"Depends." Abi replied.

"On what?" Jay asked.

"It depends on how much you moan about the movie." Abi said, smiling as she and Jay cuddled up on her bed, relaxing with eachother.

* * *

Abi was sitting watching TV when Tanya came home.

"You all right?" She asked, "Your dad said you had a stomach bug."

"Yeah, I feel a bit better now though." Abi replied, trying to concentrate on the TV.

"Abs," Tanya started.

"Yeah, what?" Abi said, wishing her mum would just go away.

"Is there anything you wanna tell me, have you done something or-" Tanya said before Abi interrupted her.

"I'm fine!" She yelled, "I haven't done anything and I'm not planning on doing anything so leave me alone!" She grabbed her coat and went to the door.

"Where you going?" Tanya asked, confused at her daughter's behaviour, she wasn't usually like this.

"I'm going round to Jay's!" She yelled, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Tanya sat on the sofa thinking about Abi. She was never usually this, angry, and she didn't seem that ill but Max had said she was hardly out of the bathroom all morning.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. _No way, _she tried to convince herself, but she couldn't be sure. Abi was showingh signs, a lot of signs. She took a deep breath as she realised what she could do.

As she walked up the stairs she talked to herself, if Abi wasn't she didn't need to know Tanya had been in her room, if Abi was, well she would get to that if she found proof.

She looked around Abi's relatively tidy room, unsure where to start. She looked in Abi's little boxes and under her bed but nothing was there. She looked in Abi's draws and when she got to the third draw she found what she was looking for.

As she looked at the white stick in her hand she sighed and whispered to herslef, "You silly girl Abi, you silly, silly girl."

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	7. Cry

**Can you please review coz reviews are 1 of my biggest pushes to keep going with a story and I update more if I know people are still reading thx :) :P**

Cry

Tanya sat in the kitchen with a bottle of wine. She couldn't believe it, Abi was pregnant! Her good little girl was going to have a baby, she could hardly get her head around it.

She heard the door slam and Lauren came into the kitchen. Tanya knew that Lauren knew, "Lauren, I need to talk to you."

Lauren stopped dead in her tracks, did she know? "What about?" She asked, hoping it was about something totally different.

"It's about Abi." Tanya said, she could see from Lauren's body language that she knew exactly what her mum was talking about.

Still Lauren played dumb, "What about Abi?"

"Don't play dumb with me Lauren," Tanya started, neither of the girls noticed the front door open, "I know you know she's pregnant!"

Abi gasped, her mum knew, her mum knew she was pregnant, how did she know? Did Lauren tell her? Lauren wouldn't do that would she? Abi ran upstairs, unable to fight back the tears.

Both Lauren and Tanya heard the footsteps running up the stairs. Without saying a word they both got up and ran up the stairs...

* * *

"Abs, let me in darling, I just want to talk to you." Tanya had been trying to get Abi to talk to her for the last half an hour, but it was no use, she was refusing to let her in.

"I've already told you, go away!" Abi yelled, she didn't want to face up to anything, talk to anyone, she just wanted everything to be over. She didn't want to be pregnant, she just wanted to be normal good girl Abigail Branning. Why was it so hard? Why did she have to go and mess everything up?

"I'm not angry Abs, just let me in. I've been in exactly the same position as you, haven't I? If I was angry at you I would be a right little hypocrite wouldn't I?" Tanya said, just praying that Abi would just let her in.

Abi didn't say anything but Tanay could hear her moving around in her room. She heard something being pulled from infront of the door and waited a couple of seconds before slowly pushing the door open.

Abi was laying on her bed, her make up running down her face, tears stained her pale face. Tanya sat down next to her youngest daughter before pulling her into a hug. Abi cried into her mums shoulder, wishing she wasn't in this position. Tanya held her tight, like she was never going to let go, she didn't want to let go, Abi didn't want her to let go, she wanted to stay like this forever.

Tanya held Abi's face in both hands and wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks, "What are we gonna do with you, ey?" She said, holding back the tears as Abi just stayed quiet.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	8. Blowing up

**Will someone please review? It can be good or bad, I don't care just can someone please review?**

**Thx, enjoy the chapter**

**Its the 13th of Feb in the story, looking forward to the valentines day chapter, (should be good, I hope)**

Blowing up

Abi opened her eyes and yawned, she looked at her clock and jumped out of bed as she realised that she was going to be late for college. She pulled on her clothes and put her make up on, before feeling sick rise up in the back of her throat.

She ran to the bathroom and got to the toilet just in time. When she had finished puking her guts up she brushed her teeth before grabbing her bag and going downstair's.

Her mum and dad were sitting at the table and Max looked up in shock as she came in.

"You can't go college today, you're ill! I've just heard you being sick!" He said, wondering what on earth was possesing his daughter to go out in the state she was in, she had hardly been out of the bathroom for the last two days.

"I'm fine dad!" Abi said, not looking at him as she picked up a bit of toast she knew she wouldn't eat.

"She'll be fine Max." Tanya said, wondering how long they would have to keep this secret from him. Not that she was particularly keen to tell him, she knew exactly how he'd react, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Tan, are you being serious, she's ill, we should take her to the doctors or something. She should at least be in bed, not going to college and making herself worse." Max persisted.

"I'm fine!" Abi yelled, storming out of the kitchen and slamming her door on the way out.

* * *

Abi's morning had got off to a bad start and he day wasn't going to be brilliant either. Abi could feel herself getting really angry at something someone would say that she wouldn't usually get angry about. Teachers that she usually liked were getting on her nerves and she felt like her temper was about to blow up any second, it all came to a head when she was in maths.

Mrs Gilroy, a teacher that Abi didn't like on the best of days, was being a lot more annoying than usual. She couldn't seem to concentrate either, her mind kept drifting off to Jay, and the baby, and everything. She was pulled back to reality when Mrs Gilroy shouted, "Abi!"

"What, yeah?" Abi mumbled.

"If x is7, what is x cubed, divided by 6, times by 3, square rooted, times by 4, then divided by y." She asked. Abi looked at her, how was she supposed to work that out! Mrs Gilroy walked over and looked in Abi's open but empty book.

"Just as I thought, no work done at all, you are here to learn, not to daydream." Mrs Gilroy said. Abi could tell everyone was looking at her and she tried to keep her head down. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Suddenly all the anger that Abi had been storing blew up. She stood up and looked Mrs Gilroy in the face, "I dont have anything to say for myself, but I have plenty to say to you. Why are you even teaching, you do know no one likes you right? And, shouldn't you be retiring soon, I mean, surely you should have retired at least 10 years ago."

Mrs Gilroy stayed silent as Abi picked up her bag and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

Abi ran outside and out of the college grounds, before leaning against a wall, letting the tears flow freely.

**Plz Plz Plz review thx :) :P**


	9. Pheobe

**So, next chapter... :) :P**

Pheobe

Abi had been outside, sitting in the same place for about half an hour, she had heard the bell go and everyone go to their next lessons, but she didn't want to go to her next lesson, she couldn't.

"Abi?" Abi looked up to see a girl in her form, Pheobe, standing over her.

"What do you want?" Abi sniffed, attempting to stop the tears running down her face. Pheobe sat down next to her.

"What was all that about?" Pheobe asked, "Don't get me wrong, Mrs Gilroy had that coming for a long time, but, why did you do it? You could get chucked out of college."

Abi sighed, "I know," She said, "It's just everyone is just pissing me off so much, it's not their fault, it's just everything they say, it's just annoying me."

Pheobe looked at Abi, worry in her eyes. "What do you mean, 'it's not their fault', surely if they're annoying you it is their fault?" Pheobe said.

"I know!" Abi said, starting to get angry, "It's just, everything's gone wrong, I won't be able to go to Uni like I was going to when I finished college, I probably won't even finish college now."

"What do you mean Abi?" Pheobe questioned, "What are you going on about?"

Abi looked at Pheobe, "Promise you won't tell?" She asked.

"Ok, promise." Pheobe agreed.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Abi said, before she started crying again.

"Wow, seriously?" Pheobe asked.

"Yep." Abi said.

"Have you, have you told anyone?" Pheobe asked.

"Well my mate Lola got me the pregnancy tests, my sister walked in on us talking about it, I told my boyfriend, and then my mum found out about it. So I wouldn't say really telling people, more, them finding out." Abi said.

"Well are they all right about it?" Pheobe asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Abi said.

"So what are you so upset about, if I was pregnant my whole family would go mental, make me have an abortion or something." Pheobe said.

"Well, they might just yet, my dad, I mean. I know for a fact he will hit the roof, literally. If he could he would probably drag me up to the hospital by my hair and stand next to me while I took the tablets." Abi said, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"One thing I know is that," Pheobe started, "Anyone who could say those things to Mrs Gilroy, can handle an angry dad."

Abi laughed. "You haven't met my dad." She said, "I think I'm gonna go home now, see you tomorrow, if I'm still in college."

"See you." Pheobe replied.

They were about to set off in different directions when Abi saw a familiar figure walking towards the gates.

"Oh god." Abi sighed.

"What is it?" Pheobe asked.

"It's my mum." Abi replied

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	10. Mrs Davies

**Thx for the review :) :P**

Mrs Davies

"Abi Branning!" Tanya said. "I have had to cancel a whole afternoon of appointments because I got a call from your college saying that you assaulted a teacher!"

"Assualted?" Abi laughed, "I yelled at her!"

Tanya just shook her head and grabbed Abi's arm, "You are coming with me." Tanya suddenly saw Pheobe standing awkwardly at the gates, "And you are?" She questioned rudely.

"Mum!" Abi yelled, "That is Pheobe, my friend. You know these people you hang out and have a laugh with."

"That is enough of your cheek madam, when we get home, you're grounded for 2 weeks. You're not allowed to see Jay or Lola or anyone." Tanya said.

"You can't stop me seeing Jay!" Abi shouted, pulling her arm out of her mums grip. "You know because he's the father of my unborn baby and all that. Remember?"

Tanya looked at pheobe, and then looked at Abi. "Don't look at me like that, she already knows." Abi said.

"What, have you told the whole college now? Brilliant!" Tanya sighed, shaking her head.

"No! I've only told Evie." Abi replied.

"Um, I'll go now." Pheobe said, turning round and quickly making her way to her next lesson, even though a little late.

"Come on, we're going to see your teacher." Tanya said before marching Abi towards the school.

* * *

Abi and Tanya sat in chairs opposite Mrs Davies. Mrs Davies was the headmistress and could actually quite nice when it came to some things. But she was really strict about other things and Abi knew she was going to be in big trouble.

"Right, so you obviously know what has happened from our phone call but what I don't understand is Abi's behaviour." Mrs Davies said. "She has a perfect report from her high school, 'a nice, well mannered, hard working student' were the exact words which were used and apart from this one incident I have to agree. All the teachers that know her agree that she usually work's very hard but recently, in the last couple of weeks, work has been going down hill."

"I am still here you know." Abi muttered, staring straight at the carpet, refusing to look into the eyes of anyone in the room.

"Yeah, well, stuff has been a bit, um, different at home." Tanya said.

"Have you and Abi's dad split up or something like that because we may be able to condone her behaviour just about." Mrs Davies said.

"No, no, nothing like that." Tanya said quickly. "It's just, well, it's jus-"

"For god sake mum," Abi sighed, "We might as well tell them, they're gonna find out anyway."

"Tell me what?" Mrs Davies asked.

"Well it's, um, well..." Tanya said, unsure of what to say.

"I'm pregnant." Abi blurted out, not wanting to hear any more of her mum's wittering.

The room was silent for a moment before Mrs Davies looked Abi in the eyes. "Well, I can't say I was expecting that." She said. "I need to talk to your mum alone for a little bit."

Abi just nodded and waited outside in the hallway, wondering how long it would be till she could just go home and see Jay.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	11. Discovered

**I like this chapter :) :P**

**I know this is gonna mess up the dates in the story but Abi is 3 months pregnant**

**(It's valentines day in the story)**

Discovered

Abi grabbed her phone and turned her alarm off, it wasn't as if she needed it.

She wasn't going into college today or tomorrow but she was going back after the holidays. She had been made to apologise to Mrs Gilroy as well, which she would rank as one of the most embarrasing moments of her life.

Having to apologise to that old excuse for a teacher was horrible. Miss Davies had obviously told her the news and she was looking at her with pity! Mrs Gilroy was pitying her for being pregnant. Abi swore she could've slapped that expression right off the old cows face in two seconds.

Tanya and Abi had decided not to tell Max about what she had done because he would've wanted answers. She was just going to be ill, which wasn't going to be that hard considering she was chucking her guts up, alot.

It wasn't exactly how she had imagined valentines day, with her head in the toilet, but at least Jay was coming over later. If she was better they were going to go to Kat and Alfie's valentines party, which was going to be held outside seeing as the rain that the weather people had forcast hadn't come.

She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, she was always really tired and she could hardly eat anything without throwing up some days. Max wanted to go and get her checked out at the doctors but she had always made excuses.

Tanya was worried too. She had never seen morning sickness this bad before and was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with the pregnancy. She wouldn't tell Abi though, not yet anyway, she didn't want to worry her daughter unless she was sure something was wrong.

She guessed she had dropped off because when she woke up again it was half ten. She pulled her dressing gown on and made her way downstairs. Her legs were feeling a bit wobbly and she felt like she could hardly stand up.

She rushed to the toilet again as she felt bile rise up in the back of her throat.

When she had finished she washed out her mouth with some water and pulled her phone out to text Jay.

_Abi: Can u come ova plz xxx_  
_Jay: sure, b ova in 10 xxx_  
_Abi: kl, c ya soon xxx_  
_Jay: C ya xxx_  
_Abi: Luv ya xxx_  
_Jay:Luv ya more xxx_

Jay was over in 10 minutes with a bunch of roses and a box of chocolates. He handed them over, giving Abi a big hug as he did so. "How are my two babies?" He smiled as he sat with Abi in his arms watching TV.

"All right now, but earlier I could not stop being sick." Abi sighed.

"It'll be all right babe, you get sick less when you get further into the pregnancy. I read about it." Jay said.

"What else have you read about?" Abi asked.

"A lot actually. There's so many facts on the internet about pregnancy, you'd be suprised." Jay said. Neither of them heard the front door open and close.

"Ok then Mr Mitchell, tell me some facts about pregnancy then." Abi laughed. Neither of them heard someone stop in the hallway outside the door.

"Well, if the baby has a very beautiful mummy the baby will be beautiful too. It won't look like it's daddy because the daddy isn't half as good looking as the mummy." Jay joked.

"Jay!" Abi laughed, hitting him over the head with a pillow. Both of them turned in shock as the lounge door swung open.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Max breathed in a dangerously quiet voice.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	12. Confrontation

**Next chapter :) :P (I like this one lots)**

**On my profile I've got some idea's of stories I MIGHT write, if you see any you really want me to do I will definitely do them so if you want to have a look you can**

Confrontation

Dad!" Abi exclaimed, jumping up and Jay doing the same next to her.

"Abi, please don't do this, you're not that stupid!" Max said.

Abi and Jay stayed silent, neither or them able to look Max in the eye. Abi slipped her hand into Jay's and he gave her hand a little squeeze that said so much.

"Are you really that stupid!?" Max yelled, totally losing his temper.

Abi lost her temper too, "Yes dad! I guess I am that stupid!"

Max put his head in his hands before pointing at Jay, "What do you think you're doing here? Get out of my house, now!" Max grabbed Jay and roughly pushed him towards the door.

"Dad! What are you doing? Stop it!" Abi yelled, following him into the hall. Max didn't listen and proceeded to chuck Jay out the door.

* * *

Jay picked himself up off the ground and looked around, wondering what to do. He didn't want to leave Abi alone with Max when he was that angry but he knew he was no help to her out here.

He started running towards Booty's, but saw Tanya coming out of the corner shop. He ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Is it Abi?"

"Max," Jay said, "Max knows, he chucked me out and Abi is on her own with him.

"Oh god." Tanya said as she started running towards her house, Jay following her. "Wait outside, it won't help things with Max if you're there too." Tanya ordered.

Jay did as he was told, not because he wanted too, but because he knew Tanya was right and him being there would not help Max's anger.

* * *

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?" Abi yelled as he slammed the door behind Jay.

"Getting rid of him." Max said, menace lacing his voice.

"I don't want you to get rid of him!" Abi yelled, desperate to make her dad see sense.

"He'll leave you anyway, once you have the baby he'll be out on his heels. Boy's like him aren't cut out to be fathers." Max said.

"Yes he is!" Abi yelled, "He is going to stay and be a dad to _our _baby and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Max absolutely lost it then, pushing Abi up against the wall. "Are you really that stupid! Do you really think that he will stick by you when you have a crying baby in your arms?"

"Pushing your pregnant daughter around, everyone's really gonna love you." Abi said, fighting back tears as Max tightened his grip on her arm.

Suddenly the door swung open. "Max!" Tanya screamed "What the hell are you doing?!"

Max let Abi go and she fell into her mums arms, tears flowing down her face.

"Tan, I- Abs, I'm sorry yeah, I didn't-" Max was cut off by Tanya.

"You didn't what, you didn't mean to attack your own daughter! Coz that's exactly what you did." Tanya yelled.

Max looked at Abi guiltily, "I'm really sorry Abs, you've got to believe me."

Abi looked at him a moment before storming up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

"Tanya, I'm sorry yeah it's just-"

"Just what Max, your daughter does something you don't like and you attack her!" Tanya said.

"No, well-wait, did you know about this?" Max asked.

"Yes I did." Tanya said, "And the reason we didn't tell you was because we knew you would act like this."

Max was about to say something when Abi stormed down the stairs, holding a bag.

"Abs, what are you doing?" Tanya asked.

"Going." Abi said as she made her way to the door.

"Look Abs, I know your dad was wrong but you can't go." Tanya tried to reason.

"Watch me." She said as she walked down the steps outside the door. Jay saw and made his way towards her. Tanya and Max followed her down the stairs.

"Abi! You don't have to go." Tanya said, "Where will you go?"

"I'll go to the BnB with Jay." Abi said.

Everyone who had turned out for the valentines party could see something was going on and were all curiously looking to see what was happening.

"Oh no you're not." Max said, grabbing Abi's arms.

Abi pulled her arm away and looked at Max with hate. "Yes I am!" ABi yelled, "And you can't stop me."

"Yes I can!" Max yelled, "You are coming back inside and we are calling the hospital."

"Max, come on." Tanya said, aware that people were watching.

"I am going to Jay's and you are not calling the hospital!" Abi shouted. Everyone at the party was listening intently now.

"I'll take you up there now then!" Max shouted, "One way or another you are getting rid of that baby!"

"No I'm not!" Abi yelled, tears rolling down he cheeks. She turned to see everyone staring at her. She stormed off towards the BnB and Jay followed her.

"Are you all right." He asked.

"I'm fine." Abi snapped, starting to walk a bit quicker.

"Abs-" Jay started to say but stopped as she stumbled into the railings.

"Abs, come on, are you ok?" He asked, holding her in his arms.

"Jay I-I" Abi never finished the sentence as she collapsed into Jay's arms.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	13. Hospital

**Next chapter :) :P**

Hospital

Jay held Abi in his arms, "Abs, Abi!" He whispered, "Wake up, what's wrong, wake up Abs!"

Tanya and Max rushed to their daughter's side, as did Lauren and Lola who had been at the valentines party.

Tanya crouched down next to her, "Max, call an ambulance! Abi darling, wake up come on."

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief when Abi groaned and rolled on to her side. "Jay?" She questioned, "What's happening?"

"You collapsed, an ambulance is on the way, don't worry." Jay explained.

"Jay, what about the baby, what if-" Abi was cut off by Jay.

"The baby's gonna be fine Abs, the ambulance is gonna be here in a minute and you'll go and get checked out and everything will be fine. All this was just because of stress." Jay comforted. Abi closed her eyes and felt safe in Jay's loving hold.

She opened her eyes as she heard the sound of sirens wailing, coming closer and closer. 2 paramedics jumped out of the car and rushed over to her, they started asking Jay and everyone else questions, before turning to her.

One of them explained what was happening, "We're going to take you up to the hospital and run a couple of tests, just to check everything is fine and working properly, there is most likely nothing wrong with your health but it's always best to be sure."

Abi nodded, taking in what the man was saying.

"Do you think you will be able to walk?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, maybe." Abi said. She leant on Jay as she pulled herself up. Her legs felt quite weak but she was confident she could get to the ambulance that was a few meters away.

She and Jay got into the ambulance and set off to the hospital, Max, Tanya, Lauren and Lola following in the car.

* * *

Abi sat in one of the rooms in the hospital with Jay. At first a doctor had been in taking her blood pressure, and then she took a blood test. That was about an hour ago and Abi was wondering how much longer they would have to wait.

Just then the doctor came back into the room.

"Right," She said, "You have Iron deficiency anemia, do you know what that is?"

Abi looked at Jay who looked just as confused as she was. "Ok," The doctor carried on, "First off, you shouldn't be worried, it affects lots of pregnant you are pregnant your baby gets a protein from your red blood cells to help it develop properly, but sometimes pregnant women do not have enough iron in their body for both them and the baby."

"So practically, I don't have enough iron in my body for me and the baby, what happens now?" Abi asked.

"Well, I'm going to give you some tablets to increase the amount of iron in your body, you will need to take one tablet three times a day until the baby is born." The doctor explained.

"Okay, is that it?" Abi asked.

"Yes, that is everything, if you still feel faint or dizzy after a couple of days come back and we will check you out again." The doctor said.

"Ok, thank you." Abi said as she and Jay stood up and left the room to go and get the tablets from the hospital pharmacy. Jay slipped his hand into hers.

"I love you Abi Branning." He smiled.

"I love you too Jay mitchell." Abi replied.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	14. House hunting

**SO sorry for not updating...**

**P.S Lola got Lexi back in the story**

House hunting

Jay woke up and looked down at Abi, who was sleeping peacefully. For the last month she had been spending most of her time with Jay, and at four months, her bump was becoming clearly visible.

Jay knew that when the baby was born, they would need somewhere else to live, a proper little flat for him, her and the baby. Abi had been having her tablets everyday and her morning sickness had been getting a lot better.

He smiled as he saw Abi start to wake up, as he saw her start to move and her hand sub-consciously move to rest over her stomach. When she was properly awake and dressed, they were going house hunting.

* * *

Abi walked out of the BnB hand in hand with Jay. He had a surprise for her, they were going somewhere, he just wouldn't tell her where. She saw Lola running towards them pushing a buggy with 10 month old Lexi in. She had eventually gotten Lexi back last month and she never let her out of her sight.

"Hey Abs, how's it going?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, all good." Abi replied, smiling as she saw Lexi looking up at her with big, brown eyes.

"Where you going?" Lola asked.

"I don't know, it's a surprise," Abi said, "And it better be a good one."

"Oh, it will be." Jay smiled.

"I'm taking this one up to the baby group, see you later." Lola said.

"See you." Abi said.

As Jay and Abi carried on through the square it seemed everyone was around. They saw Alice, then Lauren and Joey, and then Sharon and Jack, who had got married two weeks ago.

Then they had seen Kat and little Tommy, who were also going to the baby group, and then eventually they say Max and Tanya.

"Hey Abs, you planning on coming home anytime soon?" Tanya asked.

"Maybe." Abi replied.

"You know you can't spend all your time in the BnB." Max reasoned.

"I don't spend all my time there." Abi argued, even though she knew she did.

"Where you off to?" Tanya asked.

"It's a surprise." Jay said, he knew Abi was getting a little tired of explaining to everyone that she didn't know where she was going.

"Tell him it better be a good one." Tanya said to Abi.

"I already have." Abi laughed, "See you later."

"See you." Tanya said as she and Max went on their way.

* * *

"Jay, can you please just tell me where we're going?" Abi begged.

"Stop being so impatient, we're almost there." Jay said.

Abi looked around all she could see was a lot of flats, she had no idea what was here that was so amazing. Suddenly Jay stopped walking, "Here we are." He smiled.

Abi looked to see him standing outside quite a nice block of flats, "What do you mean?" She asked,

"Well, I've been saving up some money, and I have enough to put down a deposit, I've got us a viewing in," Jay looked at his watch, "2 minutes."

Abi threw her arms around Jay's neck, "Really?" She asked.

"Yes really." He laughed, returning the hug, "Your dad was right, we can't stay at the BnB forever, can we? Especially when the baby comes."

"Can we go and see then?" Abi asked.

"Come on then miss impatient." Jay smiled, holding Abi's hand as they went to have a look at their future home.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	15. Moving in

**So**,** next chapter :) :P**

Moving in

"Where does this go?" Jay asked, holding a big box full of stuff.

"Where do you think Jay?" Abi sighed, pointing to the big letters on the box that said KITCHEN.

"Sorry." Jay apologised.

It had been a month since they had come to look at the flat. They had liked it straight away but they decided to look at some others before choosing. Obviously this had been their favourite, otherwise they wouldn't be here right now.

Abi watched as her dad came through the door with the TV that was for some reason in the attic when it still worked.

"Where do you want this Abs?" He asked.

"Ummm, there," Abi said, pointing to the corner of the room. Max was about to put it down when she changed her mind, "Actually there." Now she pointed to the middle of the wall. Max sighed, taking the TV to where Abi was pointing.

"That all right?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Abi said, before turning her attention to Joey, who Lauren had persuaded to help.

"Where does this go?" He asked.

Abi shook her head, "Can men not read? Can you not see the big letters on the side that say BEDROOM?"

"Sorry." Joey said, placing it down in the middle of the floor and going to get something else. Soon Jay was back with Max, carrying the box with their new bed in.

"Do you need me to tell you where to put that too?" Abi asked as they stopped next to her. They gave eachother 'the look' before they hauled the boz into the bedroom.

Abi could see Lauren about to drop a box on to the kitchen unit and rushed over. Lauren stopped and looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"On the side of the box, it say's BREAKABLE." Abi explained.

"Oops, sorry." Lauren said, placing the box, this time more carefully, on to the unit.

Abi say Joey come back in with another box full of breakable stuff, and rushed over. What was wrong with these people, was she going to have to guide them every step of the way. It was only putting boxes down, what was so hard about that?

* * *

Later that day, everything was eventually inside and all the cabinets had been put up. The bed had been made and it was starting to look like an occupied house, all they needed to do now was unpack all of their stuff, which wouldn't be too hard considering how little of it there was.

Her mum had given them her sofa's, she had said that they had been meaning to buy new ones for ages, which Abi knew was a big fat lie because it wasn't long ago that Tanya had destroyed the sofa's and got new ones.

Tanya and Dot had given them most of the kitchen things, and Abi had gone through loads of charity shops, looking for nice, cheap things that could be used to make the house look nicer. She hadn't found that much but what she had was enough.

She had found some plain cushions, at £1 each, and got Dot to sew some patterns on to them to make them look nicer.

She also found some nice, relatively new bedsheets for £4.50. Everything else was just little, decorative things, stuff to make the flat look nicer and that.

After another hour almost everything was done, they would finish unpacking tomorrow. Abi surveyed her surroundings before they went to bed that night, everything looked good. The kitchen was all kitted out, the living room looked really nice, the bedroom looke brilliant.

The only room they hadn't put anything in was the room that was going to be the baby's, they were going to go baby shopping soon, and then it would look like a proper family home, her family home.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	16. Smoke

**Thx for the reviews, I think there's about 6 chapters left, so...yeah :) :P**

Smoke

Abi breathed in the smell of sizzling bacon and let out a sigh. She had been craving the juicy meat all morning and, tired of her moaning, Jay had eventually gone out to get her some.

Ab smiled as she felt Jay's hands slip around her waist and over her bump, it seemed to be getting bigger everyday, at 5 and a half months it was looking really big.

They had been living in the flat together for a month now and everything was perfect. It felt like they had been there forever, and yesterday they had gone out and bought a bunch of baby stuff.

Now, in the small bedroom, there was a little cot, some pale yellow paint, as that was the most neutral colour, and some small teddie's and toys. She wasn't sure when they would actually paint the room, but they didn't need to rush, the baby wasn't coming for a while yet.

"Is that done yet, I'm starving!" Jay asked.

"You think you're getting some?" Abi joked.

"You're really going to eat all of that, aren't you?" Jay asked sarcastically.

"Eating for two." Abi smiled, putting the bacon onto a plate.

"Please?" Jay asked, before smiling wickedly at Abi, "Or am I just going to have to steal it?"

"Don't you dare, if you're good, I might give you a bit later." Abi laughed, sitting on the sofa and putting her feet up.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Jay asked.

"Wherever you want." Abi said.

"If I sit on the floor, do I get a bit of bacon?" Jay asked.

"Maybe," Abi said, pausing for a moment, "If, you give me a foot massage."

"What?" Jay asked

"No foot massage, no bacon." Abi said.

Jay sighed, positioning himself and grabbing one of Abi's feet, "It's a good job I love you." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Love you too." Abi laughed, closing her eyes and relaxing as Jay massaged her aching feet. That was one of the worst things, aching feet, even if she only walked for about 30 seconds her feet started aching like hell, it was so annoying!

* * *

"What movie?" Jay asked.

It was later that evening and they were going to watch a movie before going to bed, "Harry Potter." Abi answered straight away.

"Which one?" Jay asked.

"You choose." Abi said.

"Order of the pheonix." Jay decided.

"Cool," Abi said, "Do we have any popcorn?"

"I'll go check." Jay said, going into the kitchen, "Nope, no popcorn, I could go get some though."

"Could you?" Abi asked.

"I'll be 5 minutes." He said, grabbing his coat and leaving the flat.

* * *

Jay walked towards the flat, holding two massive bags of popcorn, Abi would probably moan that there was too much, and then eat it all.

He breathed in the fresh air, but smelled smoke. Someone was probably having a bonfire or something. He carried on walking towards the flat but the smell was becoming stronger and now he wasn't so sure.

He rounded the corner and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at what he saw, the flats were on fire!

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	17. Get her out

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Get her out

"Abi!" Jay ran into the crowd of people, desperately looking for his girlfriend, he saw Josh, who was their neighbour. "Have you seen Abi?"

"No mate, I haven't." Josh said.

Jay looked up at the burning building and went to pull his phone out of his pocket before realising he didn't have it.

"Can I have your phone?" He asked Josh.

"Yeah, sure." Josh said, giving Jay his phone.

Jay typed in Abi's number as fast as he could, praying that she would pick up.

* * *

Abi flung open the door to see the corridor in flames. Slamming the door closed she grabbed some blankets and stuffed them in the crack under the door. What was she going to do? How was she going to get out?

Hearing her phone start ringing she ran over and grabbed it.

"Abi?" Abi breathed a sigh of relief at Jay's voice, at least he was all right.

"Jay, I can't get out!" Abi exclaimed.

"What?" Jay asked.

"The corridor, it's on fire." Abi explained.

"What, are you sure there's no way of getting out?" Jay asked.

"Unless you want me to jump out of the window, no!" Abi said, each second the flat seemed to be getting hotter and hotter and she knew that the fire would soon be in the flat.

"Abi, I'm coming up!" Jay said.

"What? No! Jay you-" Abi stopped talking as she heard the line go dead.

* * *

Jay chucked the phone into Josh's hands.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Josh asked.

"Going to get her out." Jay said as he pulled his hood down over his face, attempting to cover his nose and mouth.

"What, Jay, you can't, wait for the firemen, they'll get her out." Josh said, trying to reason with Jay.

"Do you see the firemen?" Jay yelled, "Abi is up there, on her own and she's 5 and a half months pregnant."

"I know, but there's no point in putting yourself in danger." Josh said desperately.

Jay just ignored him and ran into the building, even though the fire wasn't this low down it was still boiling hot and very thick cloud was burning his eyes but he ignored the pain, his mind set on getting to Abi before it was too late.

* * *

Abi phoned the number that Jay had phoned from, desperate to see if he was still there.

"Abi?" It was Josh on the other end.

"Where is he?" Abi asked.

"He's gone in, he's trying to find you." Josh said.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Abi yelled down the phone.

"I tried, I really did but he wouldn't listen." Josh said.

All Josh heard was a very loud scream before the line went dead.

* * *

Jay ran up the stairs, he was almost at the flat. The flames surrpounding him were burning hot but he ignored them, flinging open the door of the corridor to see exactly what Abi had said, fire and lots of it.

He ran straight into it, his eyes almost forced closed by the amount of smoke surrounding him. He got to the door but felt his heart drop as he saw it on fire.

Closing his eyes and drawing up all the courage inside of him Jay ran into the door, pushing it down.

"Abs, Abi!" He yelled desperately searching for his girlfriend. He couldn't see her so raced into the kitchen to see her crouching in a corner.

"Abs, are you all right?" Jay asked, crouching down next to his girlfriend.

Abi shook her head, "What's wrong" Jay asked.

Abi let out a scream, she was in agony.

"Abi, what's wrong?" Jay asked again.

"The baby, it's coming!"

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	18. Tiny

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Tiny

"What!" Jay exclaimed, this couldn't be happening.

"In there, my waters broke and-" Abi stopped talking as another wave of agony rippled through her body, causing her to let out a scream. Tears were streaming down Abi's face.

"Where's the phone?" Jay asked.

Abi pointed to the side, and Jay rushed to get it. He typed in Josh's number with shaking hands, how was this happening, why was it happening? Jossh picked up the phone straight away.

"Jay?"

"Are the firemen here yet?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, they just got here." Josh said.

"Tell them they need to get here, now!" Jay said.

"Is she all right?" Josh asked.

"She's gone into labour." Jay whispered, he hated saying it, it shouldn't be happening.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Just get people now!" Jay ordered.

"Ok." Josh said as Jay ended the call.

* * *

Josh ran straight to the firemen.

"You have to get up there, now!" He said.

"Are people in there?" The fireman asked.

"Yeah, my mate and his girlfriend and she's in labour!" Josh explained.

"Where are they?" The fireman asked.

"12 H" Josh said.

"Ok." The fireman turned round to the others and told them the situation, and they set to work, doing all they could to get Jay and Abi out of there.

* * *

"AAAHHHHH!" Abi let out another scream.

"Shh, shh, come on Abs, it'll be all right." Jay soothed.

"Jay it hurts! God it really hurts Jay." Abi cried.

"Abs, people are coming to get us, come on, please Abs, don't cry." Jay said, trying to fight back his own tears.

Jay held Abi's hand, just trying to comfort her in anyway possible. She let out another cry as another contraction hit her.

"Jay, make it stop, please make it stop!" Abi cried.

"Come on Abs, you'll be all right, just deep breaths, remember, like on the tv, deep breaths." Jay said.

Abi nodded, in, out, in, ou-"AAAHHH." Abi felt her body tense up as more tears fell out of her eyes. It hurt so much, why did it have to hurt so much? What had she done, why was the baby coming now. It was only five and a half months, what had she done wrong?

She jumped as she heard the window smash in the other room.

"Don't worry Abs, it's just the firemen." Jay said. He jumped up from Abi's side and rushed into the other room where there were two firemen putting out the flames.

"You need to get her out now, she-"

Jay was cut off by another fireman who had just climbed in through the window, "Where is she?" He asked.

"In here." Jay said, making his way into the kitchen and back to Abi's side.

"Come on babe, it'll be all right, see, we're going to get you out of here, I promise." Jay said.

Abi nodded, before she let out another scream, and a tiny baby fell on to the kitchen floor...

**Plz review thx...**


	19. Our little boy

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Our little boy

Abi lay in the hospital bed, her mum, dad, Lauren and Jay were all there, sitting with her.

"You've got to let me see him." Abi croaked, it was the day after the fire and her little baby boy was sitting in an incubator and she was the only one who hadn't seen him.

"Abs, you can't, not until you're better." Tanya sighed.

"But he's my baby, and I haven't even seen him yet." Abi sighed.

"I know, you'll be able to see him soon, when the doctors say you can." Jay said.

"And when will that be!" Abi yelled.

"We don't know yet, but it'll be sometime in the next three days." Jay said, they had said all of this a million times but it wasn't helping.

"Three days!" Abi said, "Three days is ages, all I can do is just lay here and think about him even though I've never actually seen him!"

"Come on Abs, we know, look I'll go see a doctor now, yeah?" Lauren suggested.

Abi just nodded, so Lauren left the room and came back 10 minutes later witha smile on her face, "The doctor said that you can go and see him in a few hours."

"See Abs," Said Jay, "A few hours, why don't you try to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll try." Abi sighed. Sleeping wasn't easy, whenever she closed her eyes she saw her little baby falling out onto the floor of a burning building, she saw him being rushed away in an ambulance with Jay, she sae everything.

When she eventually did get some sleep she dreamed of it too, she was back in the burning building, but she was alone, and she could see the baby on the otherside of the flames and she couldn't get to him.

When she woke up there were some nurses in her room with a wheelchair, Jay was there too.

"Abs, time to go and see him." Jay smiled.

Abi gave a faint smile back and got into the wheelchair, Jay pushed her through the halls of the hospital to the baby unit, all she could see as she looked in the room was babies, lots of babies in incubators, parents sitting next to them, most of them crying.

Her baby was near the back, he was so tiny! He was hooked up to hundreds of wires and beeping machines, he just looked so fragile, like he could break at the slightest touch.

"There he is," Said Jay, "Our little boy."

"He's beautiful." Abi said, tears welling up in her eyes.

She was looking through one of the holes in the incubator, she was so close to him, it was so weird to think that he had been inside of her, and now he was outside.

One of the midwives came to look at the machines, "He's beautiful, isn't he?" She said.

"Yeah, he is." Abi sighed.

"Do you want to touch him?" She asked.

"Can I?" Abi asked.

"Of course, just put your hand through the whole and you can touch his head." She said.

Abi nodded and reached her hand through the whole, carefully touching his head, the little tufts of hair on his head were unbelievably soft, he was just perfect, he was her perfect little boy, her and Jay's.

"What do you think about names?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking Bradley for his middle name because I odn't think I really want it to be his first name, but I want to have something in there to remember him, like a tribute." Abi said.

"Yeah." Jay said, "So something Bradley, Branning or Mitchell."

"Mitchell." Abi said decisively.

"Ok, something Bradley Mitchell." Jay said.

"What do you think?" Abi asked.

"I quite like the name Luke." Jay said.

"I like Luke." Said Abi."

"So, is that his name?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Abi said, "Luke Bradley Mitchell."

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	20. Getting better

**Sorry about not updating, I think this only has two chapters left (including this one, maybe three) So it shouldn't be too long till the story is finished, only one thing is holding me back s-c-h-o-o-l (Shivers in disgust) So, I'm not sure when I will be able to update but I will try to get the story done in the next week, hopefully...  
A-N-Y-W-A-Y  
Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) :P**

Getting better

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked.

Abi nodded, Luke was two weeks old now and was getting stronger, they were going to try turning some of the machines off, but they were ready to switch them back on if anything went wrong.

The nurses thought it would be at least another two weeks until Luke would be able to come out the incubator but he was steadily getting better everyday. He was still really small but compared to some of the other babies Abi had seen in the room he looked quite big.

Everyone had come to visit Luke, literally, Abi wasn't sure if she could make a list of them all. There was the obvious people, mum, dad, Lauren, Oscar and Grandma, and then there was everyone else. Lola, Jack, Carol, Bianca, Morgan, Tiffany, Liam, Alice, Joey, Dot, Ava, Dexter, literally everybody, from Abi's family anyway.

No one had come for Jay, because, and Abi had thought about this long and hard, because Jay didn't really have anybody. No mum, no dad, no brothers or sisters, no one.

He did have Phil, but the two of them had never really recreated the bond that they had shared before. As Abi looked across at Jay's smiling face she knew that he wasn't bothered though, not really. He had Luke and Abi, that was all the family he needed.

Jay held Abi's hand as the nurse flicked one of the machines off, and then another, and then another. Soon only two machines were left on and Luke was fine.

Luke did look ten times better as all the wires were taken out of him, now he was only left with two wires he looked bigger than he had done before, he looked healthier. It was then Abi realised that they would soon be a proper family. Her and Jay and Luke, the three of them.

Lauren and Joey had tracked down a nice (bigger) flat and everyone was decorating it right now. Meanwhile she and Jay had been staying with Max and Tanya the few times they had left Luke in the hospital, they had made sure he was never alone, someone was always with him, he had never been left alone once.

"This is going to be perfect." Abi smiled.

"What is?" Jay asked.

"Everything." Abi sighed.

"Yeah, it is." Jay agreed.

"We're going to have a perfect home, and the perfect family, me, you and Luke." Abi said.

"We sure are, aren't we Lukey, aren't we?" Jay said, putting on his 'baby voice' as Abi called it. Jay only ever seemed to talk to Luke in the baby voice, evevn if he was asleep he would talk to Luke in that voice, it was actually really cute.

Luke then made a little sound, it was hard to explain exactly what it sounded like but to Abi it seemed like Luke was agreeing with them.

"You'll be at home with us soon, and we'll live happily ever after, you and daddy and mummy." Abi said, staring at her baby as he stretched his little chubby arms, they would live happily after, she knew they would.

**So, I think I kind of repeated myself towards the end of that chapter but, oh well...  
A-N-Y-W-A-Y  
Please review, thanks :) :P**


	21. Coming home

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P The next chapter will be a short epilogue and then the story is finished :) :P**

Coming home

Abi held Luke in her arms, waiting for the doctor to come and tell them that they could eventually go home. After almost a month in hospital Luke was finally going to get out and be with his mum and dad properly, in their new house which was absolutely amazing.

The whole family had helped decorate and it was beautiful. Jay and Abi's room was a deep purple colour and cream, Lauren had chosen that out as the boy's were thinking about green, which was not a colour Abi was too fond of to be all over her bedroom walls.

Luke's room was pale blue all over with teddy bears painted all around the room. He had a new cot and new toys as well, he was going to love it! The rest of the house was either cream or chocolately brown, which was really nice.

Max and Tanya had also decided to splash out on some new furniture for the house, everything was perfect for Luke to come home.

"Soon we'll be able to go home and I'll show you your bedroom and all your toys, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Abi said as Luke clasped her finger with his tiny hand.

He had definitely grown and got heavier, but he was still smaller than the other new born babies, but Abi thought that just made him look a lot cuter.

"Can daddy have a hold?" Jay asked.

He was the perfect father, Abi couldn't have imagined him being a better dad. She handed Luke over and watched Jay with a smile on her face as he cooed over their son.

Abi and Jay both nlooked up expectntly as the doctor came in and gave them a smile, "You're free to go."

"Thanks." Abi smiled, standing up and picking up her bag.

"Do you have the number to call if you have any worries, not that you will?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, we do thanks." Abi answered as she and Jay made their way out of the hospital room with Luke, this was going to be perfect!

* * *

"So, Luke, what do you think of your new home?" Abi asked the baby as he looked around the house with his big brown eyes.

Luke let out a happy gurgle and Jay laughed, "I think he likes it!"

"So do I." Abi agreed.

"And this, is your bedroom." Jay said as he opened the door into the big, airy room.

They took Luke round the whole house, explaining things to him even though he had no way of understanding a word that they were saying. By the end of the tour he was starting to get a bit grizzly.

"Jay, go warm his bottle up." Abi ordered, sitting down on the sofa and starting to rock him.

"Will do Miss Branning, anything else the you want, for yourself or the young man?" Jay joked.

"I wouldn't mind a hot chocolate." Abi said.

"Coming straight up." Jay said, making his way into the kitchen and preparing the drinks for his family. His family, it felt really nice to say that, his family. Jay, Abi, and Luke, a proper little family, his proper little family.

**So, please review :) :P**


	22. Epilogue

**So final chapter :) :P**

Epilogue

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Luke, happy birthday to you." Abi carried the cake into the living room while the whole family sung to Luke.

Luke excitedly smiled and blew out the five candles on hsi racing car birthday cake. At five years old he was still quite small, he was obviously going to be small though. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes, and the cutest little smile ever.

"So who want's cake?" Jay asked, and everyone said yes.

Jay and Abi made their way back into the kitchen and proceeded to cut up a lot of cake.

"So, are we going to tell them today?" Jay asked.

"I think we should." Abi smiled as she pulled her necklace off and fingered the beautiful ring on the end of it. She pulled it off the chain and placed it on her finger.

"Are we going to tell them the other news too?" Jay asked, placing his hands on Abi's stomach.

"Why not?" She smiled as she entwined her hand with Jay's.

"I love you Abi Branning, soon to be Abi Mitchell." Jay said.

"I love you too Jay Mitchell." Abi replied.

She officially had the perfect life. Her fiance, her son, and another baby on the way, everything was perfect.

**So, I would like to thank you all for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review thanks :) :P**


End file.
